


Ruptura helada

by TheDarkSwan_2000



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, Sad Ruby Rose (RWBY), Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSwan_2000/pseuds/TheDarkSwan_2000
Summary: Después de los sucesos ocurridos en el capítulo 11 del volumen 8, Ruby Rose ha hecho una promesa, y deberá cumplirla aún si algo en ella termina por romperse. Pero quizás, esa ruptura sea más de lo que puede manejar.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Penny Polendina & Ruby Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Ruptura helada

**_Una fría promesa_**.

  
Ruby siente como esa amarga sensación se instala en su boca. El miedo puro vuelve de nuevo como hace dos horas, dónde escuchó las palabras de Penny.

" _Mátame_ "

La forma tan hueca en la que dijo esa palabra hizo un agujero en su corazón, llenándola de pánico.

" _Mátame_ "

Que repitiera la palabra lo empeoró, llevándola a la conmoción por lo vacía que se escuchaba al decirlo.

" _Así será seguro que los poderes vayan hacia tí_ "

Aclaró, y Ruby podría jurar que habían golpeado su estómago con fuerza hasta arrancarle el aire, y simplemente se aferró a la pelirroja en un abrazo, hasta que las palabras de Nora la hicieron pensar en una alternativa.

" _Ruby, por favor, si la situación se sale de control, hazlo_ "

Sus ojos esmeralda le suplicaban con fiereza y determinación. Sabía que Penny odiaría lastimar a alguien, pero no sabía si podría hacerlo. No sabía si podía cumplir con aquella fría promesa.

" _Eres la única a la que aceptaría para cuidar de este poder. Y eres la única a la que querría en mis últimos pensamientos_ "

Aquellas palabras habían roto su corazón, y si no fuera por el hecho de que debía mantenerse firme para Penny, se abría roto en llanto, más sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue abrazarla y asegurar que cumpliría con aquella _promesa fría_ si era **muy** necesario, aún si todo su ser le gritaba que no quería tener que hacerlo.

Y pronto llegaron al frente de la academia Atlas, Emerald se encargó de jugar con las mentes del general y los Ace Ops, así que Ruby junto a Yang, Jaune, Emerald y Blake lograron estar detrás de Penny sin contratiempos.

Ruby jamás olvidará la sonrisa tan placentera que Ironwood tenía en el rostro, casi provocando que se lanzara encima de él y le diera un bien merecido puñetazo en el rostro. La rabia corría por su sistema, aún estaba furiosa ante la facilidad que el hombre tenía para amenazar a las personas para cumplir lo que deseaba. " _El fin justifica los medios_ ", una frase absurda y egoísta que claramente era la que movía al general. Una cosa había sido no tener la suficiente confianza en él para contarle respecto a la verdad de Salem ya que algo le gritó a Ruby que eso solo sacaría de sus canales al hombre, ahora, solo le dejaba en claro que él podía arruinar las cosas sin la necesidad de que Salem influyera en ello.

Intentó contenerse la mayor parte del tiempo. La sonrisa engreída que Harriet le dedicaba a Penny mientras la escoltaba junto a Elm y Vine le hervía la sangre, y sabía que su hermana estaba en las mismas condiciones al ver cómo sus ojos adquirían su particular color rojizo mientras paseaba su mirada de Harriet a Ironwood.

Finalmente estaban llegando a la bóveda cuando las cosas se pusieron muy, _muy_ mal.

Ahora, miró con conmoción la escena frente a ella, mientras con Crescent Rose había bloqueado un ataque de Vine.

El truco de Emerald cedió cuando Cinder junto a Neo aparecieron en el lugar, y la conmoción heló a la de cabello verde.

Penny había cedido al control total del virus, Jaune ya no pudo ayudarla más.

Penny con sus ojos teñidos en rojo luchaba contra Cinder frente a la bóveda. Una estaba cumpliendo con las órdenes de un virus, la otra estaba dispuesta a acabar con su oponente para obtener más poder.

Ironwood fue golpeado de inmediato por Yang, tirándole al suelo antes de que el hombre siquiera pensara en presionar el botón del control que detonaría la bomba, y que mantuvo en su mano todo el tiempo para evitar que Penny hiciera algo.

Blake tan pronto como se percató de la desactivación de la semblanza de Emerald enredó los pies de Harriet con Gambol Shroud, dejándola en el suelo e inmovilizandola al subirse a su espalda.

Jaune de inmediato interceptó a Elm, quien parecía de pronto manejarse con movimientos torpes, casi como si no quisiera que esa fuera su pelea, pero Ruby no tenía tiempo para analizar aquello.

Debía quitarse de encima a Vine y dirigirse a Penny, tenía que encontrar alguna manera.

—¡Quieto! —reconoció la voz de Marrow, pero ni siquiera volteo a ver debido a que unas flechas pasaron al lado de su rostro, golpeando a Vine y provocando que éste se alejara de ella. Ruby finalmente se giró de inmediato y vió como Neo estaba a un metro de ella, apuntando su paraguas justo a su abdomen (unos momentos antes, a su espalda), pero la mujer de tamaño pequeño estaba totalmente quieta. La comprensión fue una oleada violenta cuando vio a Marrow con su brazo levantado apuntando a Neo, mientras a su lado estaba Robyn con su arma en el aire.

Ella volvió para girarse a Vine, notando como de pronto una runa muy parecida a las de Weiss aparecía bajo los pies de él, y busco de inmediato al dueño, solo para ver cómo Winter estaba manteniendo al chico quieto en su lugar, atrayendolo a su centro de gravedad. Finalmente miro a Qrow a su lado, que se lanzó sobre Vine para evitar que usará sus brazos.

—¡Ve, Ruby! —le gritó Qrow al mantenerse sometiendo a Vine junto a Winter.

Ruby dirigió una mirada rápida a dónde se suponía estaban Ironwood y Yang, notando que Emerald sujetaba con las cadenas de su arma al general, inmovilizandolo por la espalda mientras Yang tenía en sus manos el control de la bomba. Ruby lo entendió, Emerald había finalmente elegido su bando y ayudo a Yang a recuperar el control.

Entonces tomó con firmeza a Crescent Rose y se deslizó con su semblanza hacia el campo de batalla de las dos doncellas.

—Watts tenía razón, has cedido por completo al virus, después de todo, eres solo una máquina —las palabras venenosas de Cinder hicieron hervir la sangre de Ruby, quien al lograr llegar a la plataforma donde la puerta de la bóveda estaba, pudo notar como la doncella del otoño estaba sometiendo a Penny contra el suelo.

—¡Déjala en paz! —gritó Ruby con furia, captando la atención de Cinder, quien mostró una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, mientras su mano ardiente se acercaba al rostro de Penny. No necesitaba otra motivación más, no necesitaba pensamientos felices o esperanzadores, el solo hecho de proteger a Penny impulsó a qué la luz de sus ojos emergiera, apartando a la doncella del otoño de su amiga.

—¡Penny! —la llamó con desesperación, pero con esperanza de que su voz pudiera llegar a _su_ Penny y traerla de nuevo a la consciencia.

Corrió hacia su amiga, parándose frente a ella después de que la pelirroja se había puesto de pie nuevamente sin importarle el enfrentamiento anterior.

—¡Tú! ¡Maldita! —escuchó gritar a Cinder, que se ponía nuevamente de pie, mientras su oscuro brazo parecía intentar recuperarse del poder de la luz de sus ojos.

—Debo abrir la bóveda, y auto-destruirme —dijo Penny con voz hueca, pasando de largo a Ruby por distraerse mirando a Cinder, y la pelirroja se dirigía a la enorme puerta de la bóveda.

—¡Penny no! —gritó con desesperación, colocándose nuevamente frente a Penny, pero la pelirroja movió una de sus espadas con violencia a su persona, provocando que tuviera que usar a Crescent Rose para protegerse, iniciando un proceso en el que Penny comenzaba a hacerle retroceder hacia la bóveda.

" _Promete que lo harás, Ruby_ "

Las palabras resonaron en su mente mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. El resto estaba en la plataforma de abajo, ella era la única que podía detener a Penny. **Era la única que debía tomar la decisión**.

" _Si alguien debe detenerme eres tú_ "

Mira de reojo como Cinder parece estar recuperándose, más decidida que nunca y el pánico recorre el sistema completo de Ruby.

" _Ruby, por favor, si la situación se sale de control, hazlo_ "

Al recordar la súplica en su tono de voz le oprime el corazón, hay miedo en su ser, _no puede hacerlo_.

Y un ataque más violento que el anterior es proporcionado por las espadas de Penny, apenas y pudo bloquearlo, pero está cayendo en la cuenta de que ya no tiene tiempo, Penny se vuelve cada vez más difícil de manejar y más peligrosa.

" _¡Ruby!_ "

La imagen de Penny sonriéndole aparece en sus memorias. Una sonrisa vivaz y dulce, llena de alegría al verla. _Esa Penny se la han arrebatado_.

" _Perdón. Sé que te he hecho prometer algo horrible, pero quiero confiar en que me_ _detendrás_ _si intento abrir la bóveda, lastimar a nuestros amigos... O a ti_ "

Ruby sintió que el aire abandonó sus pulmones, sus manos apretaron con fuerza abrumadora el mango de Crescent Rose y la decisión que debía tomar comenzaba a abordar su cabeza.

" _Te amo, Ruby, por favor, no dudes si debes hacer lo que te pedí_ "

Sus ojos se agrandaron con pánico cuando visualizo a Cinder a la espalda de Penny, preparándose para atacarla, y finalmente cedió a cumplir lo que había prometido, aún si eso significaba romper por completo su corazón.

Maniobró a Crescent Rose con una precisión abrumadora a pesar del temblor en sus manos. Disparó a Cinder justo un segundo después de haber interceptado un golpe de Penny, devolviendo la espada en su dirección, sirvió para que ambas se desestabilizaran. Con su semblanza se apartó de Penny, ganando distancia frente a ella, preparando la hoja de su guadaña en dirección al suelo, con su punta hacia arriba. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al rozar su dedo en el gatillo, pero ahora lo haría, no había marcha atrás, _lo prometió_.

Utilizó su semblanza, dirigiéndose contra Penny, y después de dar un disparo, su guadaña tuvo el suficiente impulso para atravesar el abdomen de la protectora de Mantle.

El silencio retumbó en sus oídos mientras sus ojos plateados temblaban mirando los ojos rojos de Penny, que lentamente comenzaron a volver a su natural tono esmeralda, y sus miradas finalmente estaban conectadas.

—¡No! —gritó Cinder con furia, pero para Ruby se escuchó demasiado lejano, y sinceramente no le importaba la presencia de la doncella del otoño.

Los ojos de Penny pronto ardieron en llamas, un remolino helado las cubrió a ambas, alejando a cualquier intruso de ellas.

—Penny... —susurró con la voz rota, mientras las lágrimas finalmente iniciaban su curso a través de sus mejillas. Penny finalmente se desplomó al suelo, y Ruby de inmediato soltó la guadaña de sus manos, lanzando el arma a un lado, y tirándose de rodillas al suelo —¡Penny! —gritó desesperada, tomando las manos de la pelirroja y mirándola con dolor y arrepentimiento. El líquido verde comenzaba a formar un charco en el suelo, manchando por completo su propia vestimenta, pero eso lo importaba menos.

 _No podía respirar. Sus pulmones estaban muy pesados, la opresión en su corazón era sofocante_.

—Lo siento —susurró Penny en voz baja, sonriendo tan débilmente que la desesperación parecía crecer más en Ruby al verla así —. Te obligué ha hacerlo —una de sus manos soltó las de Ruby, y la acercó con mucho esfuerzo a la mejilla de Ruby, acunándola con cariño, mientras la azabache sollozaba cada vez más descontroladamente —. Gracias... Por estar conmigo —Ruby notó como el brillo de sus ojos comenzaba a ceder, y las llamas estaban cada vez más débiles alrededor de sus dulces ojos —. Te amo, Ruby —la mano que acunaba su mejilla se alejó de su posición, colocándose sobre las manos de Ruby manchadas en verde.

 _Quería gritar. Rogar a los dioses que no hubiera sucedido. Deseaba no haberse obligado a hacerlo_.

La magia se deslizó con suavidad, entrando en contacto con sus manos. Su recorrido fue sutil y abrumadoramente gentil, mientras Ruby sollozaba cada vez más fuerte, acercando su rostro al de Penny y juntando sus frentes.

 _Ella recordaba. Su primer encuentro. Su primer paseo. Cada uno de sus abrazos. Cada precioso momento. El dolor de perderla en el festival y la esperanza al verla de nuevo cuando descendió con gracia del cielo_.

" _Tienes un aura, un alma, Penny, puedo sentirlo_ "

  
—También te amo, Penny —susurró con el nudo en su garganta asfixiandola, aferrándose al tacto que tenía con Penny y cerrando sus ojos, con miedo a seguir viendo como el brillo de aquellos ojos que siempre le miraron con dulzura se perdía.

El poder recorría su cuerpo con gracia, sintiendo como se anclaba en el núcleo de su cuerpo, de su alma.

Y pronto lo sintió por completo. Podía sentir el alma de Penny acariciar la suya con dulzura, y no solo la de Penny, también la de Fría, Lía, y la de todas y cada una de las anteriores a ella. _Ella se ha vuelto una más_.

El remolino helado cedió. Ruby abrió sus ojos, los cuales ardieron en llamas plateadas, sintiendo esa energía abrumadora en todo su cuerpo, rugiendo con fiereza en sus venas, y finalmente así como ardieron las llamas se desvanecieron.

Observo el rostro de Penny, notando como sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados, y muy lenta y dolorosamente comenzó a erguirse de nuevo, sin apartar la mirada del gesto apacible en el rostro de Penny.

_"Penny, algún día te llevaré a Patch, seguro te gustaría"_

_"¿Cómo podría hacerlo siendo la protectora de Mantle y con el asunto de Salem?"_

_"Bueno, no siempre estaremos en guerra o estarás trabajando"_

_"Oh. Tiene sentido, ¡Entonces me encantaría ir contigo a Patch, Ruby!_ "

La risa histérica de Cinder la sacó de su letargo, obligando a qué sus ojos se dirigieran a ella —. Eres una maldita arpía —siseó con una sonrisa mientras su brazo normal sostenía su brazo Grimm, seguramente aún estaba teniendo problemas con él —¿Tuviste las agallas de matarla para no dejarme tomarlo? —le cuestionó con burla, y Ruby sintió como su corazón se le fue al estómago con sus palabras —. Creo que no somos tan distintas después de todo, pequeña " _heroína_ ".

Una ira abrumadora la invadió, apretando sus manos en puños con fuerza y levantándose del suelo, mientras sus ojos se ocultaban bajo sus mechones azabache, y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a caminar hacia Cinder.

—No —gruñó con frialdad. Una ligera brisa helada comenzó a correr a su alrededor, obligando a la temperatura descender —¡Ha sido tu maldita culpa! —gritó con furia, levantando el rostro hacia Cinder y mostrándole como sus ojos ardían en llamas plateadas.

Ruby no había querido hace solo unos segundos llegar al núcleo, usar los poderes de la doncella y ceder a que fueran parte de ella por completo. Pero las palabras de Cinder la hicieron explotar.

_Si Cinder no hubiera estado ahí habría tenido más tiempo._

_Más tiempo para razonar con Penny._

_Más tiempo para intentar llegar a Penny._

_Más tiempo para pensar un plan._

_Más tiempo para arrastrarla fuera de ahí, quizás con su semblanza o con ayuda de sus amigos._

_Podría haber intentado que Jaune volviera a intentar usar su semblanza._

_Pero Cinder estaba ahí_.

Y simplemente se dejó llevar. Levantando sus brazos en dirección a Cinder y lanzó un ataque tan certero que envío volando a la doncella contra las estructuras sin darle oportunidad de protegerse.

Entonces sintió de nuevo como volvía en sí. El humo emergía de las estructuras que se desmoronaron cuando Cinder golpeó contra ellas y después la vio descender hacia abajo.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, sintiendo como su respiración comenzaba a fallar y miró sus manos manchadas en verde frente a ella, temblando con violencia.

—¡Ruby! —el grito la hizo voltear abruptamente hacia su derecha, notando como Qrow estaba respirando agitado mientras la veía.

Ruby sacudió su cabeza muy lento, solo para volverse un movimiento cada vez más rápido y violento mientras comenzaba a luchar por respirar.

 _Atacó a Cinder a matar_.

La comprensión la golpeó con violencia, haciéndola desplomarse de rodillas en el suelo mientras luchaba con su capa, en un intento de arrancarla del alrededor de su cuello para poder respirar porque ahora mismo era pesada. _Muy pesada_.

—¡Ruby! ¡Ruby! —gritó Qrow su nombre, tirado de rodillas frente a ella y tomando sus muñecas para detenerla cuando sus movimientos torpes estaban provocando que sus uñas lastimaran su clavícula, pero el dolor emocional era mucho más fuerte que cualquier dolor físico que pudiera tener. Ruby podía notar la preocupación en los ojos carmesí de su tío, pero nada la podía hacer reaccionar del pozo en el que estaba.

_Mató a Penny._

_Atacó con odio a Cinder._

_Obtuvo los poderes de la doncella_.

Y de pronto la oscuridad nubla su visión al sentir como el aire ya no circula sus pulmones, arrastrándola a la inconsciencia.

[...]

Qrow sostiene a Ruby antes de que su cuerpo golpee el suelo. Rápidamente la acuna en su pecho mientras la revisa rápidamente, intentando asegurarse de que no haya heridas graves. Nota el verde manchando sus rodillas, botas, además de que tiene aquella sustancia en sus guantes. Él sigue las pisadas verdes y pronto sus ojos se abren en total conmoción al ver a Penny tendida en el suelo, con un charco verde debajo de ella y una herida notoria en su abdomen, sus ojos se dirigen pronto a Crescent Rose, notando el abundante verde en su filosa hoja.

 _La comprensión golpea el estómago de Qrow como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo_.

Él tiembla, abrazando a su sobrina con fuerza, acunando la parte posterior de la cabeza de Ruby con su mano.

—¡Qrow! —la voz de Robyn lo lleva a voltear la mirada, notando como la mujer a subido y ahora ve con conmoción a Ruby —¿Qué diablos--? —susurra para realizar la misma acción que hizo el cazador, siguiendo las pisadas verdes hasta dar con el cuerpo de Penny —. Oh Dios... —es lo único, que adivina Qrow, que puede decir.

—Tenemos que bajar —dice recobrando su sentido. No podían quedarse paralizados por el panorama, debían salir de ahí —. Toma a la chica, y... —su estómago se retorció —, dame el arma de Ruby —susurró, sintiendo una sensación amarga en su boca.

—Deberías bajar primero con Ruby —susurra Robyn, mirando con tristeza a la azabache —. Se ve que necesita... Salir de aquí —la mujer desvía su mirada al cuerpo de Penny, comenzando a caminar hacia la pelirroja, tomando el arma que estaba a su lado. Qrow ve como Robyn mira detenidamente la hoja, y después arrastra el arma a dónde están —. Yo me encargó de ella —susurra depositando el arma a su lado. Qrow con mano temblorosa, libera el agarre de su sobrina, solo para volver a Crescent Rose a su forma compacta y ajustarla a su cinturón junto a Harbinger. Al elevar la mirada, nota como Robyn se vuelve hacia Penny, se quita la bufanda de su cuello y comienza a enrollar la tela alrededor de el enorme agujero, solo para después tomarla de los brazos para levantarla. Con cuidado, la arrastra fuera del charco verde, intentando que el verde no se adhiera cuando se quita su abrigo, y envuelve a Penny en el para finalmente cargarla. Robyn devuelve su mirada a Qrow, y asiente para indicarle que está lista.

El cazador suspira, y con cuidado se levanta del suelo cargando a su sobrina, solo para darle la espalda a Robyn y dirigirse al borde, notando como Winter está en el cimiento inferior, con sus runas en el aire creando un camino hacia donde está ella.

Qrow toma una bocanada de aire, y finalmente comienza a bajar rápidamente con Robyn pisando sus talones.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —cuestiona Winter en voz baja, y Qrow podría jurar que hay cierto miedo en su tono, por como su mirada se pasea de Ruby a Penny.

—Hablaremos después de eso, Schnee —le murmura el cazador en respuesta, aferrando a Ruby un poco más contra su pecho —¿Los niños ya terminaron de ponerles esposas a _ellos_?

—Si. Eso los retrasará para que no vengan a nosotros —responde Winter con su postura de soldado, aunque una parte de ella parece estar nerviosa por el asunto —. Será mejor tomar esa nave y retirarnos. Neopolitan se escapó de Marrow y fue tras Cinder, quizás ya salieron de aquí, o están esperando atacarnos.

—Entonces esa es nuestra señal para salir de aquí —dijo Robyn con seriedad, y Winter asintió dándoles la espalda y comenzando a caminar, a lo que ambos la siguieron.

Pronto lograron divisar a los chicos justo frente al elevador, esperándoles como seguramente Winter les había ordenado hacer después de dejar a los Ace Ops y a Ironwood fuera de combate en alguna de los cimientos flotantes de la bóveda.

—¡¿Ruby?! —Yang a gritado el nombre de su hermana, corriendo hacia Qrow para revisar a su hermanita envuelta en los brazos de su tío.

—¿Penny? —murmura Jaune con conmoción, mirando a la mencionada en los brazos de Robyn.

—Este no es momento —les dice Winter con seriedad, y dirigió su mirada a Emerald —. Usarás tu habilidad hasta que lleguemos a la nave, ¿Estás bien con eso?

—Con tal de salir de aquí... —responde Emerald sin poder apartar la mirada de Ruby, Qrow no puede descifrar del todo que significa aquel acto, pero no es algo con lo que debe lidiar ahora o de su repentino cambio de bando.

—Nos vamos, ya —indica Winter dirigiéndose al elevador, y los jóvenes le siguen con dudas mientras Qrow es el último en entrar después de Robyn.

Qrow deslizó su mirada hacia Ruby, notando el entrecejo fruncido que se dibujaba en su rostro. Suspiró. Ni siquiera podía saber cómo los chicos iban a procesar lo que había ocurrido.

[...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero y les guste la historia.
> 
> Las etiquetas se irán agregando conforme avance la historia, así que habrá muchas más en camino ^^


End file.
